Problem: A pink shirt costs $$48$, which is $8$ times as much as a green pair of socks costs. How much does the green pair of socks cost?
The cost of the pink shirt is a multiple of the cost of the green pair of socks, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$48 \div 8$ $$48 \div 8 = $6$ A green pair of socks costs $$6$.